Só Você
by SammyAndrade
Summary: Ele finalmente a encontrou. HSIAUHSUIA
1. Chapter 1

~ x ~

Fanfic dedicada para José Lucas Landim (L

Te Amo amor!

~ x ~


	2. Chapter 2

_Demorei muito pra te encontar  
Agora quero só você  
Teu jeito todo especial de ser  
_

Como todas as noites de sábado, eu a vira sentada na mesa perto da janela conversando com as amigas. Elas falavam e riam alto, principalmente ela. A loira de olhos azuis se destacava entre as demais.

- Caraaaaaa! - Naruto berrou no meu ouvido. – Vai falar com ela!

- Falar com quem, seu bêbado? – revirei os olhos.

- Com a loirinha gostosa ali! – ele apontou para ela – Você ta de olho nela faz um tempão, que eu sei...

- Impressão sua.

- Não é não. Desde que ela começou a freqüentar você fica observando ela de longe. Desejando-a em silencio. LARGA DE SER BOBO GAARA! – berrou no meu ouvido e por um momento tentei fingi que não o conhecia e voltei a beber minha cerveja.

- O seu baka, não quer gritar mais alto para ver se não quebra os vidros do bar? – Irritou-se Sasuke.

- Se que quebrar os vidros vou ter que pagar e eu não tenho dinheiro para isso! Estou desempregado, Sasuke-kun. – ele fez bico.

- Cara não me chama de Sasuke-kun, é muito gay.

- Engraçado, você diz não ter dinheiro, mas quando se trata de ir beber você tem dinheiro... – bufei. – Porque em vez de perder tempo ai bebendo não vai procurar um emprego?

- Oh Gaara. Num muda de assunto não meu filho! Você... – apontou para mim – vai lá e vai conversar com aquela loirinha lá. Porque se você não for eu vou heim.

- Hump. Como se ela fosse dar bola para um bêbado como você.

- Ta bom. Eu to indo lá e oooh, se num reclama depois se eu for para cama com ela.

- Como se você conseguisse, Naruto. Ela é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho.

- É mesmo cara. – Sasuke riu.

- Hump. Vocês estão é com inveja!

- Oh, claro. Estou morrendo de inveja de você Naruto. – disse sarcástico.

Ele me mostrou um gentil dedo do meio e foi falar com a loira. Que por incrível que pareça estava rindo do que ele falava.

Ah, que merda! Não acredito que ela ta caindo na cantada idiota do Naruto. Vou tirar aquele escroto do Naruto de cima perto dela, nem que seja na porrada.

- Aonde você vai?

- Salvar aquelas garotas do Naruto. – riu com ironia.

- Vou com você. É preciso mais de um para deter o maligno Uzumaki Naruto. – riu.

- GAARA! SASUKE-KUN! – ele gritou e abraçou a perna do Sasuke. Às vezes acho que o Naruto é _gay_.

- Sai de mim, seu gay. – Sasuke o empurrou.

- Vou apresentar-lhes minhas novas amiguinhas, gente. Aquela estranha de cabelo rosa é a Sakura-chan; a que ta pior que um pimentão vermelho é a Hinatinha; A que parece a pucca é a TenTen-chan e a loirinha aqui é a Ino-porquinha.

- Olá meninas. Sou Sasuke Uchiha. – beijou a mão de Hinata que corou ainda mais.

- Sou Gaara. – dei um meio sorriso. – E não se preocupem, vou levar essa mala para casa.

- Ah, eu não sou uma mala. – Naruto fez bico. – fala para elas que eu não sou uma mala, Sasuke-kun...

- Ele é uma mala, sim.

- Não sou. – cruzou os braços como uma criança.

- Anda Naruto, vou te levar para casa. – puxe-o. – Foi bom conhecer vocês.

- Ei, espera. Você pode me dar uma carona? – a loira perguntou.

- Ahn... Claro. – concordei surpreso.

- Muito obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Até amanhã meninas.

**~ x ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Eu fico louco com você  
Te abraço e sinto coisas que eu não sei dizer  
só sinto com você  
meu pensamento voa de encontro ao teu  
será que é sonho meu  
Tava cansado de me preocupar  
quantas vezes eu dancei_

Depois de deixarmos meu novo _amiguinho_ – Naruto – em sua casa, Gaara me levava para casa.

O silencio entre nós era constrangedor. Gaara parecia ser do tipo que não falava muito – o que realmente me incomodava, já que sou uma tagalera.

- No que você trabalha? – tentei puxar assunto. – Sabe, acho que eu já vi seu nome em algum lugar... Só não me lembro aonde. - Gaara não me era um nome desconhecido.

- Sou escritor... – ele deu um meio sorriso enquanto dirigia.

- Escritor? AI MEU DEUS! – gritei. – Sabaku no Gaara, né? Já li seus livros. Realmente são muito bons!

- Obrigada. – tirou os olhos da estrada por um momento e me olhou. – E você trabalha no que?

- Sou professora do jardim da infância.

- Uau. Te admiro, tem que ter muita paciência para aturar pirralhos chatos com meleca no nariz.

- Poxa. Não fala assim dos meus alunos. – dei um leve tapa em seu ombro. – Eles são uns fofos.

- Ei, estava brincando. – riu. - Também gosto de crianças. Só que elas não gostam muito de mim. - fez uma careta.

- Você esta exagerando.

- Não é sério. Minha sobrinha e suas amiguinhas têm medo de mim. Acho que tenho uma cara de mau.

- Não tem não. – sorri.

Ele sorriu e eu me derreti toda. Sério ele já era maravilhosamente lindo, imagina só sorrindo! Ai Ino, calma. Respira, respira. Ele é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho. É bom demais para você.

O resto do caminho até minha casa foi em silencio. Ele colocou um CD do Nickelback e ficamos curtindo a musica em silencio.

- Obrigada pela carona. – sorri

- Disponha.

- Então... Até mais. – despedi-me, mas não queria sair de dentro do carro. Não queria sair de perto dele.

- Até. – me deu outro meio sorrido.

Mordi o lábio nervosa e sai do carro. Enquanto procurava as chaves de casa, algo que eu não esperava aconteceu.

- Ino. – ele me gritou.

Quando me virei, senti seus lábios frios se encontrarem com os meus.


End file.
